Luces en la ciudad
by Valerie Joan
Summary: En ningún momento el joven de cabello cobalto dejó de sentirse avergonzado, esa hermosa mujer delante de él se veía radiante, él no se sentía lo suficientemente atento para recordar un día tan especial. Bueno, claro que sabía que ese era un día especial, uno muy importante, solo que no se acordaba que ya había llegado ese gran día... Universo Alterno. Para Zeldi-chan


Dedicado a Zeldi-chan de hyuuga.

_Tan rápido te leí, inicie a escribir esta historia sin planeación._

**Derechos**: Ni Super Smash Brother ni los personajes me pertenecen. Ni siquiera el juego, mucho menos la compañía. Ya en fin, ni siquiera el creador es mío. Nintendo lo tiene todo. Hasta mi dinero.

* * *

**Luces en la ciudad**

**_Celebrando un día especial junto a ti_**

Caminando entre las iluminadas aceras de la ciudad, rumbo a su hogar, un joven hombre meditaba sobre las cuantas asignaturas que tenía que entregar para el día próximo. Tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y poco tiempo. Su trabajo de medio tiempo le consumía bastante sus tardes, y en cada momento la carrera de ingeniería demandaba más entrega y dedicación.

El estilo de vida que había elegido no era fácil, pero estaba conforme con ella.

En mitad de su caminar recordó que tenía que parar a comprar unas provisiones para su casa, así que tras un suspiro se dirigió al colmado más cercano. Se tardó menos de 15 minutos en elegir todo lo necesario, y con un poco de esfuerzo, siguió hacia su destino.

Su humilde hogar se encontraba entre un pequeño callejón y una tienda de relojes, vio salir al italiano relojero que al verlo le saludó con una amistosa sonrisa. El joven le devolvió el saludo, y con una corta despedida el relojero de edad madura partió con alegría hasta su propio hogar.

Con un poco de incomodidad debido a las bolsas, el joven de gran estatura abrió la puerta de su casa. Se sorprendió un poco al verlo todo apagado, pero prosiguió hasta la cocina/comedor para dejar los alimentos comprados.

Cual gran sorpresa fue ver a una hermosa joven vestidas elegantemente junto a una cena iluminada por la luz de las velas.

Fue una preciosa vista para su corazón.

– Feliz aniversario, mi amor. – sonrió con dulzura la hermosa joven.

Inmediatamente el joven había caído en cuenta del día que era, se sintió muy torpe el haber olvidado la ocasión tan especial e importante. El día a día lo tenía atrapado en su afán.

– Yo… – trató de disculparse.

– No te preocupes, amor, yo entiendo la situación. – le habló la joven mujer sin quitar su sonrisa dulce. – Déjame ayudarte con esas bolsas.

La luz de la cocina fue encendida, ella se acercó hasta él para tomar las bolsas e ir acomodando las compra en sus lugares.

En ningún momento el joven de cabello cobalto dejó de sentirse avergonzado, esa hermosa mujer delante de él se veía radiante, y él no había sido lo suficiente atento para recordar un día tan especial. Bueno, claro que sabía que ese era su día especial, solo que no se acordaba que ya había llegado ese gran día.

Se sentía tan estúpido, ni siquiera le trajo algo en su honor.

– Amor, deja de preocuparte, sé que has estado muy ocupado. Ayer en la noche llegaste muy tarde y estabas muy cansado. – se acercó a él al terminar de guardar todo. – Sé que apenas sabes en que día vives.

Ella rió tras su comentario, con una risa melodiosa y un gesto elegante.

– No te preocupes, habrá otra ocasión.

– Pero, Zelda… En otra ocasión no será nuestro primer año de casados…

– Pero en esta ocasión eres cabeza responsable del hogar que trabaja por los dos y a penas puedes vivir como hombre de tu edad… – habló seriamente la joven castaña. – Amor, lo que vale es que uno de los dos se haya acordado.

- ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste? – preguntó frustrado.

Decepcionado consigo mismo.

- Ike… No quería que me hicieras nada. – se sinceró ella. – Has hecho muchas cosas por los dos, has estado trabajando sin descanso, y estudiando. Conociéndote habrías querido hacerme algo, y esta vez quería ser yo quien hiciera algo para ti.

– Princesa, te lo mereces… Y con que tan solo estés aquí haces muchas cosas por mí. – la abrazó el joven esposo. – Yo quería hacerte algo especial.

–Mañana tienes mucho trabajo pendiente en la Universidad, y te falta estudiar unas materias… No tienes tiempo que perder, yo solo te hice una bonita cena para que ambos compartamos un tiempo en este día tan especial. – y al instante le besó dulcemente la castaña.

El joven esposo correspondió el beso, su esposa era lo más dulce que haya conocido en la vida. Al separarse de los labios de ella, Ike posó su frente en la frente de su mujer.

–Princesa, me siento mal.

– No deberías sentirte así, mi amor.

El joven volvió a besar a su esposa con todo el amor que tenía. Pero aun así se sentía algo frustrado.

– Me iré a cambiar, quiero estar bien vestido.

– Estás perfecto tal y como estás. – ella rió suavemente.

– No es justo que tú estés tan hermosa y yo no haga lo mismo. – le acarició el rostro a su esposa. – No pude darte un digno aniversario, pero al menos deja que me ponga guapo para ti.

– Ya lo eres…

– Tú lo eres más. – la volvió a besar. – Te amo, princesa.

Su esposa le correspondió de la misma manera que él lo hacía, al separarse Zelda le respondió con un "_también te amo_" y un beso más dulce que el anterior.

El joven Ike fue a darse un rápido baño, tras un rato logró elegir un buen conjunto de ropa que le luciría a su amada esposa.

Llegando hasta la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y tomando su celular, marcó el número de su amigo más fiel.

– Buenas noches, Marth le habla… – contestó la voz al otro lado del celular.

– Buenas noches, Marth, soy solo yo.

– ¡Oh, Ike! Perdona, no miré el identificador. – se disculpó con una risa el chico.

– No te preocupes, amigo.

– Bien, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada? – preguntó con amabilidad su mejor amigo.

– Es que… Hoy es mi aniversario con Zelda… Y bueno, fui tan estúpido que no me fije que ya el día había llegado. Y bueno, quería pedirte un favor.

– El que quieras.

El joven hombre de estatura alta se mantuvo en silencio un segundo. Tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos.

– Mañana estaré muy ocupado, pero aun así quiero darle un lindo detalle a mi esposa. – suspiró Ike. – ¿Te acuerdas de aquella hermosa cadenita que vimos la otra vez? Quisiera regalársela junto a un ramo de lirios.

– No te preocupes, amigo. Yo las compraré por ti y te las entregó antes en tu trabajo. – habló mansamente el chico de cabello largo. – Con mucho gusto lo haré.

– Gracias, amigo. La verdad no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, has sido más que un amigo. – sonrió sentimentalmente Ike. – Siempre nos has apoyado, gracias.

Marth rió al otro lado de la línea.

–No tienes que agradecer, Ike. Para mí es un placer, y como has dicho, eres más que un amigo para mí, eres mi hermano. – dijo el más bajo con afecto. – Sé que las cosas no han sido fácil para ti ni para Zelda, pero aun así han seguido para adelante, sin rendirse. Eso es admirable y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es apoyarles.

– Gracias, hermano. – agradeció el joven. – Mañana te pagaré, te deseo una muy buena noche.

– No te apures, yo igual te deseo una excelente noche. – se despidió el joven con una sonrisa. – Hasta mañana, hermano.

– Hasta luego, Marth.

Colgando el teléfono, con una sonrisa aliviada, el joven Ike se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, Estaba agradecido, y se sentía complacido al verse bien para su amada esposa. Sabía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ese día.

Al entrar nuevamente a la cocina, se quedó contemplando el panorama de su humilde hogar. Un pequeño edificio con un baño, una habitación, el comedor/cocina y la sala/entrada era lo que llamaba hogar de su esposa y suyo. A pesar de lo estrecho que era, estaba orgulloso de poder darle un lugar a su amada mujer.

Su esposa notó que estaba contemplando su morada, y con una sonrisa se acercó hasta él rodeando con sus brazos su cuello.

– ¿En qué piensas, amor?

– En que te amo con todo mi corazón.

– Yo también te amo. Más de lo que puedas imaginar. – le respondió Zelda con sinceridad.

Ike la besó con mucha ternura, y tomándola de la mano se dispuso a sentarse a cenar junto a su esposa para celebrar su primer año de casados.

La joven Zelda y su mejor amigo Ike se conocieron en octavo grado en una institución especializada de bellas artes. Desde el primer momento que se conocieron se enamoraron, pero no fue hasta muchos años después que se formaron como pareja. La familia de Zelda es algo adinerada, en cambio la familia de Ike tenía mala reputación. Al principio de su romance ninguna de las dos familias se interpuso, pues pensaban que sería algo pasajero. Pero cuando notaron que las cosas se habían puesto serias, y que al tercer año de Universidad Ike le propuso matrimonio a Zelda una vez terminaran los estudios, ambas familias pegaron el grito en el cielo.

La familia de Zelda la hizo escoger entre Ike o ellos, a lo que con el dolor en el alma ella eligió al amor de su vida constándole el estilo de vida al que estaba acostumbrada.

La familia de Ike lo rechazó y lo desalojaron de su casa sin impórtales el destino del mayor de 3 hermanos.

Estos acontecimientos apuraron los planes futuros de nupcias, a lo que la pareja se casaron a la temprana edad de 23 años. Solo unos cuantos amigos, los verdaderos, estuvieron ahí para ellos y los ayudaron en lo que podían. Fue el tiempo más difícil, pero más feliz para la joven pareja.

Gracias a Dios Ike sabía trabajar desde los 16 años y el conseguir un trabajo para el sustento de su nueva familia no fue tan difícil. Zelda notando el sobreesfuerzo de su esposo también decidió aportar al hogar con un trabajo, pero tras varios fracasos, un acoso y la negativa de su marido, ella solo se dedica al hogar y a su carrera de Leyes.

En momentos como esos, Ike reafirmaba que la decisión tomada fue la correcta. Al ver a su bella esposa sonriendo para él mientras le hablaba de su día era una de las maravillas que se sentía bendecido de tener. Eran un matrimonio joven con muchas limitaciones, pero se sentía completando, como sí ese es el lugar indicado por el cual nació y debía estar. Junto a su amor eterno, su adorable y dulce Zelda.

Cenaron, hablaron y se recordaron lo mucho que se amaban. No pudieron compartir luego de eso mucho tiempo, pues Ike tenía que estudiar para el próximo día. Zelda se ofreció ayudarle, él no se negó y en lo largo de la noche la pareja se limitó a estudiar hasta que el cansancio los arropó. Se acostaron a dormir, no sin antes compartir un largo y pausado beso de buenas noches.

– Buenas noches, mi amor. – le abrazó la esposa.

– Dulce sueños, mi princesa. – le deseó con tono amoroso el caballero de brillante armadura.

– Te amo… – dijeron al mismo tiempo esposo y esposa.

Y la noche fue testigo del fuerte abrazo lleno de ternura compartido por los dos amantes, que durmieron uno al lado del otro compartiendo aire, calor y una vida entrelazada desde hace más de un año. Desde el primer día en el que se conocieron, con el mismo pensamiento en sus mentes; su matrimonio es la mejor decisión que habían tomado en sus vidas.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Nunca de los jamases había tocado una trama así… Ni en imaginación.

Es amor, es romance. Pero una relación estructurada y con un fuerte fundamento entrelazado con el matrimonio y raíces humildes, ni en Gato había hecho algo así que fue el primer escrito acerca del matrimonio que había ya publicado.

Esta historia se encaminó de esta manera precisamente para evitar lo común y lo normal. Cuando Zeldi-chan me ha pedido el IkeZelda, fácil pude hacer un Universo Alterno o uno normal acerca de cómo finalmente eran novios, o como se conocieron. Pero ya he hecho muchos escritos en el que los personajes tienen sentimientos, pero al final no concluye nada. O que al final de la trama se hacen novios. Aquí son esposos, un año de casados, con dificultades y los efectos de ser una pareja joven. Un buen UA no profundizado, pero un buen giro al inocente y despreocupado amor mostrado en el noviazgo.

Zeldi-chan espero que sea de tu agrado. Y si lo es, te tengo una buena noticia…

¡Este fic es un Two-shot!

Mi primer Two-shot sin querer queriendo. Vaya mujer, lo que me obligas hacer.

Sin más que decir, y agradeciendo de antemano su tiempo en leer, les deseo todo lo mejor en este nuevo año.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
